1. Field
Implementations herein relate to systems and methods of processing information associated with networked systems including features and functionality related to allowing first users, such as celebrities, to interact and process transactions with other users, such as fans of the celebrities.
2. Description of Related Information and Demand
Celebrities want to offer their work and/or content directly to their fans without gatekeepers like networks, publishers, and record labels, and other middlemen standing in the way preventing them from doing so or taking a large cut of their revenue they could realize from such offerings. The few mundane options that exist have so many drawbacks that they are typically not worth the time needed to employ them.
Fans that are passionate i.e. ‘power fan’ users are willing to pay for exclusive content and opportunities from the celebrities they idolize. Moreover, celebrities would like an easy and reputation-preserving way to make money by selling content and experiences to fans, but there are currently many barriers to doing this in a meaningful and efficient way. The lack of a platform/marketplace to facilitate such transactions results in a great deal of pent-up supply and unfulfilled demand. There is a need for systems and methods that solve such problems, e.g., via implementations that involve features such as publicizing this opportunity, registering and enrolling fans and users, collecting revenue, offering access to digital content and other opportunities directly to the fans/users for a set price, for instance a monthly subscription price, and/or delivering the content and opportunities on behalf of the celebrity.